The Horrifying Experience
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: Takes place in Sona Prison. Rated M for sexual content and bad language and blood. Don't own Prison Break. Read and Review. Summary inside.
1. The Horrifying Experience

**Prison Break The Horrifying Experience**

Cristminich: Hey this is a Prison Break story. First time doing one so be easy will ya!

Rated: M for sexual content, bad Language...

Summary: Takes Place in Sona Prison in Panama. Michael suffers massive damage. Lincoln gets him out. Where to now?

Disclaimer: I Don't own Prison Break. I wish I did though. Can't hurt to dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
...The Horrifying Experience...

Sona, the most driest prison in Panama. Michael Scofield, aged 35, about 5'9" and dressed in a grey long sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. A mastermind full of plans, but now he is too worked up because of so much going on at one time. Night time rolls around and Michael sits on his bunk in his cell, alone.

Suddenly, uninvited, T-Bag comes in, sneaking around as usual. "What ya doin' Pretty?" He says sickingly from Michael's point of view. "It's really none of your business T-Bag..." Michael responds, Keeping his cool. T-Bag caresses his neck filled with lust. "Oh, I'll make it my business, Pretty." He says, making Michael's stomach turn. "Don't touch me, You Bastard!" Michael says with a bit of shakeyness to his words.

T-Bag smirks seducedly. "Gettin' a bit shakey, Pretty?" he questions licking his lips. T-Bag then slides his hand down to Michael's pants, going under the clothing, making Michael gasp. Michael starts shaking. "Stop touching me you Bastard!" he says shakeyly. T-Bag punches him in the mouth knocking him to the ground. "Dare to talk like that again?" he questioned.

The warden of the Sona Prison comes out of nowhere. " What seems to be the commotion?" he asks. T-Bag looks over. "Oh, I was teaching this snake a lesson, a hard lesson, boss." T-Bag tells him, truthfully. Michael picks himself up, but then the warden kicks him in the ribs, breaking a few. The warden looks to him. "Strip down Scofield, or more bones will be broken." he demands. Michael complies silently.

The Warden closes the curtains so no one could see what goes on. "On your hands and knees." he demands again. This time Michael does not comply. The warden looks Michael over. Then suddenly the warden punches him twice as hard as T-Bag, making blood come out of Michael's mouth. T-Bag steps up kicking the back of Michael's legs, making him fall directly to his knees, breaking them.

Michael bites his bottom lip to hold back the pain. The warden smirks. He then unzips his trousers revealing his erected cock, then immediatly slams into Michael, making him scream out. Michael digs his nails into the palm of his hands due to the pain he was being given. After 5 hours, the warden releases and yanks out of Michael, making him scream. Then 50 men (Not at one time) rapes Michael badly.

Lincoln Burrows, aged 37, 6'1" in height, and dressed in a white muscle shirt, and blue jeans. He was Michael's older brother and he came to talk with him. "Come on Michael, where are you, man?" he asks himself. He suddenly sees Bellick outside. "Hey Bellick! Do you know where Michael is right now?" he asks.

Bellick looks over and limps over. "I don't know, but I can find him for you." he says. Lincoln nods. "Alright, I'll be waiting." he tell him. Bellick goes inside to look for Michael. After a short while he finds him sitting in the corner of the cell trembling and covered in blood. "Oh man, what happened to you?" he asks him. No response. Bellick then helps Michael get his clothes back on and walk out to Lincoln. Michael looks up shaking. "Linc..." he says weakly.

Lincoln puts his hands on the gate. "What the hell happened to you, man?" he asks worriedly. Michael touches Lincoln's hands still shaking. Bellick looks to Lincoln. "He was shaken up when I found him." he tells him. Michael looks to Lincoln, scared to death. "Linc...get me the fuck out of her...I can't take much more of this...Please Linc..." he then gasps and whimpers feeling pains all over.

Lincoln takes Michael's hand the best he can. "Don't worry, I'll get you out." he says to him being truthful. Suddenly a women walks up. "No you won't." she says. Lincoln looks over. "Michael need to get the hell out of there!" he yells. The Women goes and then comes back. "Its been done, Scofield is free to go." she tells them.

Lincoln quickly goes to the front to wait for Michael. After a while Michael comes out limping horribly. Lincoln walks over to help Michael walk. "You okay Mike?" he asks worriedly. Michael says nothing still shaken up. Lincoln suddenly hears how Michael was breathing. Suddenly Michael starts coughing up blood. Lincoln gasps worriedly. "Michael, What's wrong!" he asks loudy.

Michael keeps coughing, wheezing for breath. "My...lungs...they have...been...punctured..." he says through the gasping. Lincoln pats Michael's back gently. "Did they beat the shit out of you too?" he asks. Michael slowly nods aching all over. Lincoln bends down. "Wrap your arms around my neck." he tells Michael. He slowly complies. Lincoln then lifts Michael's weight onto his back. Michael slowly falls asleep while Lincoln walked to the airport.

On the plane, Lincoln carefully watches Michael, knowinf he hurt horribly. Michael leans his head on Lincoln's shoulder trying to stop shaking, but can't. Lincoln looks to him. " Don't worry Michael we'll be home in no time." he assures him, giving Michael some hope back. Michael just nods feeling a little better than earlier but not much. The waitress comes by. "Do you need anything?" She asks the two. Lincoln looks over. "No we're fine...Thanks though." he says.

Michael looks to Lincoln. "Linc...my throat is dry." he says, breathing hard. Lincoln looks to him. "You want water or milk?" he asks. Michael coughs lightly. "Water, milk doesn't even sound good anymore." he sayd to the broad brother. Lincoln nods and gets Michael some water to get rid of the dryness in his throat.

(END)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cristminich: Thats all for now...GIVE ME IDEAS PLZ!!! R&R!


	2. Meeting Sucre Again

Cristminech: Hey this is Chapter 2 of The Horrifying Experience from TV Show Prison Break. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break sorry

Summary: Lincoln and Michael are riding a plane back to the States. Michael isn't doing so well. Plus an old friend will be seen in a country side in Wyoming.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Meeting again

Five hours pass, and Lincoln continues to watch his brother, Michael sleep. It's now 11:30 pm and Michael just went to sleep after having another nightmare. Lincoln sighs worriedly. "Michael..." he says to himself as he watches Michael sleep an uneasy sleep. Suddenly, Michael started tossing and turning, in addition to the whimpering.

Lincoln watches him painfully, wondering if there were anything to stop Michael's suffering. Michael jolts up covered in seat and scared to death. Lincoln pats his back gently, trying not to scare him as much as he already is. "You okay, Mike?" he asks softly. Michael slowly shakes his head and starts shaking. Lincoln pulls him into a hug. " It's okay...I'm here." he says with comfort. Michael says nothing in response.

Lincoln keeps hugging him until his shaking had stopped. At 3:00 am, the plane lands in a country side in Wyoming. The flight attendant goes over to the brothers. "We have arrives in the country side, as you wanted." he tells Lincoln. He nods in response. Then he carries Michael out of the plane and sees Sucre and his girlfriend.

He smiles, very glad to see them. Sucre steps up. "Hey Sink, How's it going?" he asks, happy to see him. Lincoln smiles. "Not so good, I just got Michael out of the hell hole he was trapped in." he tells him, holding a sleeping Michael. Sucre looks to him seeing the injuries. "What the..." He says confused.

Lincoln goes to say something but is interrupted by Michael whimpering. "Linc..." he says strained. Sucre leans over him. "Hey Fish..." He greets. Michael looks to him. "Sucre? Is that you?" he asks, his mind a little fuzzy. Sucre smirks. "The one and only, Fish." he tells him. Michael barely smiles, glad to see his best friend was well.

Sucre brings his girlfriend over. "This is my girl, Maricruz, the one I was telling you about." he tells him. Maricruz smiles to Michael. "So this is the Michael Scofield I heard so much about." she says. Michael nods slowly so he doesn't hurt himself. Sucre smiles. " I have a place for you two to stay in." he tells them. Lincoln smiles. "Thanks Sucre." he says.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crisminech: All done there will be more chapters. But they may take a while since I hand write them first.

Read And Review!!

Wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell Rule!!!!


	3. Home and a Phone Call

Cristminech: Hola Its me again and here's Chapter 3 of The Horrifying Experience! 

Disclaimer: I Don't own Prison Break!

R&R PLZ!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: Home and A Phone Call

Sucre takes Lincoln and Michael to the country side cabin he calls home. "Here it is, gentlemen, or should I say 'gentle brothers'." he laughs. Lincoln smiles and looks to the little cabin. "It'll work, as long as Michael gets better." he tells him.

Michael wakes up a little. "Where are we, Linc...?" he says. Sucre looks to him. "A place where you can heal Fish." he tells him.

Michael looks to the cabin dully. "It works for me." he says tiredly. He then falls asleep. Lincoln looks to him worriedly. "I'm really concerned about him, Sucre..." he tells his spanish friend.

Sucre nods. "So am I Sink...What happened to him anyway?" he asks. Lincoln sighs. "He was...torchered in that prison." he says.

Sucre gasps. "Oh man, thats horrible, who did it to him?" he asks angerly. Lincoln looks to him. "That bastard, T-Bag and the warden of the Sona Prison." he says to him.

Michael starts breathing ragged and slow. Sucre watches him worriedly. "Lets get him inside before he catches the Pnemonia." the spanish friend says with a worried tone.

Lincoln nods getting Michael inside the cabin in time before the wind started to blow. Lincoln lays Michael down and covers him up hoping it'll stop Michael from shaking.

Michael opens his eyes a little and looks to Lincoln. "Linc..." he says, strained a litte. Lincoln looks to him. "What's the matter, Michael?" he asks worriedly. Michael coughs lightly. "My head hurts..." He says painfully.

Lincoln nods and puts his hand on Michael's forehead. "You're going to be fine, Michael, I promise." he says, being truthful. Sucre watches the two worriedly. Michael tries to sit up but the pain from the rape has stopped him from doing so.

Lincoln helps him sit up. "Just try to ask for help, Michael, you are still aching from earlier." he tells him. Michael nods. "Okay, I'll try to start doing that, Linc..." he says truthfully.

Lincoln lays his head down on his shoulder. "Just take it easy Mike, I'll take care of the rest." he tells him. Michael closes his eyes and falls asleep on Lincoln's shoulder.

Suddenly, the phone rings, scaring Lincoln. He answers. "Hello?.." he greets. "Lincoln...It's Sara..." the speaker says. Lincoln gasps hearing the name. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asks.

Sara smiles. "Very well, got Lj with me, we're on our way to Wyoming." she tells him. Lincoln's heart sinks. "Oh no..." he whispers. Sara raises an eyebrow. "Whats wrong? Are you in Wyoming?" she questions.

Lincoln nods. "Yeah, me and Michael both are." he tells her. Sara gasps. "Michael is there?" she asks. Lincoln nods sighing. "Yeah but he's not doing so good." he says.

Lj suddenly get on the phone panicing. "What's wrong with Uncle Mike!?" he yells. Michael wakes up from Lj's yelling. "What was that?" he asks, seeing Lincoln on the phone. "Who is it, Linc?.." he asks him.

Lincoln sighs. "It's Lj...he's not a happy camper either." he tells him. Michael thinks for a minute and then nods. "Don't tell him anything, not Sara neither." he tells him.

Lincoln nods in understanding. "Lj...your uncle is fine...just sick is all." he says on the phone. Michael sighs. 'Sorry Sara...I can't let you know anything about this..' he thought to himself.

Lincoln hangs up. "Why did you make me lie to my own son and Sara, Michael?" he asks. Michael looks to him with tears in his eyes. "I didn't want to worry them Linc..." he says sadly.

Lincoln pulls him into a hug. "Shh it'll be alright, Michael...I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again." he says with confidence. Michael cries on Lincoln's shoulder until he fell asleep.

(END)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crisminech: Thats all Everyone. Please Read and Review. I almost cried while hand writing this. Lets all hope Michael gets better.

Once again...Wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell Rock!


	4. Upset Michael

Cristminech: Hey This is Chapter 4 of The Horrifying Experience. 

Disclaimer: No Own Prison Break...

R&R

Chapter 4: Upset Michael

It's 5:30 in the morning and Lincoln is still awake. He was watching Michael sleep. Michael has had fifteen nightmares all in one night. Lincoln stares at Michael worriedly. "Please help him get better..." He says quietly so he didn't wake Michael.

When 6:00 rolls around Lincoln jumps when Michael jolts up wide awake from yet another nightmare.

For the first time ever, in a long time, Lincoln sees tears of fright in Michael's eyes. "What's wrong Michael?" he asks, trying not to startle him. Michael starts shaking violently, unable to answer. Lincoln starts rubbing his arms to calm him down.

Michael continues shaking, tears over flowing from his eyes. "Linc..." he says, shaking. Lincoln looks to to him. "What is it, man?" he asks calmly. Michael calms down a little. "I had the most horrifying dream." he says with a bit of fear in his voice.

Lincoln listens and Michael shakes violently again. "I have a feeling that Sara and Lj are in trouble...Big trouble..." Michael tells Lincoln.

Lincoln leans close to him, wiping the tears away. "It will be okay, Michael, Sara and Lj will be fine." he assures Michael. Lincoln then turns on the television to the news.

The newsreporter starts talking. "There has been two people killed in the highway leading to the Wyoming area, a female in her early 20's named Sara and a teenage boy named Lj Burrows...They were killed with a gunshot wound to the head. No suspects were caught at this timeso please stay tuned..." he says firmly.

Lincoln looks to Michael, who springs out of bed and literally beats himself up over what he just heard. Lincoln stands up and holds Michael from behind, trying to calm him down. "Michael! Take it easy! It's alright!" he tells him calmly.

Michael thrashes around, struggling to get loose. "No! Sara's gone! Lj is too! It's all my fault!" he cries out, tears over flowing. Lincoln keeps a tight grip on Michael so he didn't hurt himself.

"Just calm down Michael...It's alright now...We'll figure something out." he tells him. Michael drops to his knees and cries with Lincoln still holding him.

Sucre comes in startled. "I heard yelling Sink...Is everything okay?" he asks. Lincoln looks to him still holding Michael, who is crying still. "Michael is upset because Sara, the nurse of Fox River Prison and Lj, my son are dead." he tells his spanish friend.

Sucre gasps and looks to Michael. "Was he blaming himself?" he asks Lincoln still looking at Michael. Lincoln nods, being truthful. Michael sits there motionless, tears over flowing his already dull eyes.

Lincoln slowly lets go noticing bruises starting to form on Michael's arms. "You alright Michael?" he asks softly. Michael sits on the floor quietly and motionless.

Sucre steps infront of Michael, noticing how red and puffy his eyes are. "Hey Fish? You alright?" he asks him softly. Michael makes no response to him.

Lincoln waves his hand infront of Michael's face and notices him not blinking. "I think he's in shock." he says to Sucre. Michael stares at endlessly at his hands.

Sucre watches him worriedly. Lincoln gets Michael to his feet and puts him on the bed. He notices Michael's arms trembling. "He's in shock, no doubt about it." he says to himself.

Michael falls back when he sits down. Sucre watches Michael sadly. "Poor Fish...he liked her too." he says quietly. Michael falls asleep after a while of crying helplessly.

Lincoln and Sucre leaves the room. Sucre looks to Lincoln. "How do you keep him under control, Sink?" he asks, curious. Lincoln looks to him rubbing his arms. "Very carefully..." he says sorely.

Sucre smirks. "No seriously, how?" he asks. Lincoln chuckles. "Had him live an easy life, play fight with him so he would toughen up." he tells him. Sucre nods understanding. "Gotcha Sink..." he says.

Lincoln sees the sun peek through the trees. "Time sure does fly, doesn't it?" he asks quietly. Sucre nods. Suddenly, the door gets knocked on.

Lincoln walks over and opens the door, revealing his and Michael's father. "Hey there Lincoln...heard you and Mike were here..." he said.

Lincoln nods. "Yeah Michael is asleep again, he heard what happened to Lj and Sara...sigh He's falling apart pop..." he says. The father nods. "Sorry for the loss of your son...he was a good kid..." he says.

Lincoln lets his father inside. "Michael's upstairs..." Lincoln tells him.

Crisminech: Thats all for now Chapter 5 will be up tomarrow sometime.

R&R!!!

Once again: Wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell Rock!


	5. Panic Attack & a Pissed off Michael

Crisminech: Sorry I took so long I was writing some of the chapters and my siblings wouldn't get off the computer...anyway here's chapter 5. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.

R&R!!!

-  
Chapter 5: Panic Attack and a Pissed off Michael!

Aldo, Lincoln and Michael's father, slowly walks up to the room Michael was in. He wasn't so sure if Michael was in any condition to see visitors.

He slowly walks inside, seeing Michael sleep softly. Aldo slowly walks over to the side of the bed. Suddenly, Michael wakes up panicing. Aldo goes over and grabs him by the arms.

Michael starts screaming as if he was in pain. Lincoln runs into the room. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he yells. Michael tosses and turns breathing fast and hard.

Lincoln goes over and tries to calm Michael down, but he continues to tremble and thrash about. Lincoln grabs him, but Michael slips out of his grip.

Michael breaths faster and faster. Michael crawls to a corner trembling, and gasps panicing for life. Lincoln leans foreward infront of Michael. " Hey Michael...calm down...it's only dad..." he tells him trying to calm him down.

Michael looks to him shaking horribly. "What? You told me dad died a long time ago!" he yells, very pissed off. Lincoln sighs. "I lied Michael...He left to do somthing but he came back to stay Michael..." he tells him.

Michael fidgets still pissed off. "How can you do this to me Linc..." he says sadly. Lincoln sighs sadly. "Dad told me not to tell you where he went because he didn't want you getting influenced with crime..." he tells him.

Michael paces, limping a little. "So all I am is good boy Michael Scofield..the good angel..." he states. Aldo steps in. "Michael, please try to understand...I left to find a better life for you and Lincoln...So you both can live crimefree lives." he tells Michael, who is still pissed off.

Lincoln looks to Aldo. "You wanted Michael safe from anyone who was willing to hurt him." he speaks. Michael gets confused. "What are you talking about?" he asks them. Lincoln and Aldo looks to him.

Lincoln puts a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Remember the riot at Fox River?" he asks. Michael thinks then nods. "Yeah...its was the day Abruzzi cut my toes off." he says, shivering at the memory.

Lincoln nods. "You been beaten all to hell in there just to get me out Michael...You risked so much already." he says. Michael starts trembling and starts crying.

Lincoln hugs him letting Michael cry. Michael hugs back. "I'm sorry Linc..." he says sobbing. Aldo watches smiling. Michael continues crying until he fell asleep in Lincoln's arms.

Sucre walks in. "Was Fish pissed off Sink?" he asks. Lincoln nods. Aldo looks over. "And you are who?" he asks. Sucre holds out his hand. "The name's Sucre...Michael helped me get of out of prison..." he says.

Aldo shakes his hand. "I take it you were cell mates with Michael?" he asks. Sucre nods. "Yes sir...he's a good guy." he says. Aldo nods. Michael sleeps in Lincoln's arms.

Lincoln holds Michael in his arms hoping he'll be better soon. Sucre walks over. "How is he doing Sink?" he asks. Lincoln shrugs. "I don't know..." he says. Michael sleeps in Lincoln's arms still.

Lincoln watches him sadly. "He's just upset and unstable right now." he tells him. Sucre nods. "It's gotta be the rape thats making him this way." he states. Aldo comes up to them. "Michael was raped, Lincoln?" he asks.

Lincoln sighs and nods. "By the warden and around 50 inmates of the Sona Prison. It's tearing Mike apart." he says. Aldo gasps and looks to the sleeping Michael. Michael gasps and his eyes shoot open scaring the three of them.

Lincoln helps him up. " You alright Michael?" he asks. Michael looks to him in fear. "No...I don't think I'll ever be okay." he says trying not to shake. Lincoln nods in understanding.

Sucre goes over to Michael. "Hey Fish you calmed down now?" he asks. Michael nods. Sucre watches him. "I'm going to get a bite to eat, Mr. Burrows you want to go?" he asks.

Aldo nods. "Sure, Lincoln, watch your brother please." he says firmly. Lincoln nods. " Gotcha dad." he tells Aldo. He nods and then Aldo and Sucre leave the small cottage. Michael sighs. "Linc...turn the news on please..." he tells him.

Lincoln does so and it shows the Sona Prison. The newsreporter starts talking. "About 30 or 50 convicts escaped from the Sona Prison this morning. Some say they were going hunt down a man recently released due to problems with his health...The name of this man is Michael Scofield...if any of you have him please keep him hidden..." he says.

Michael gasps frightenedly. "Oh no, they're after me Linc...What can I do?" he asks. Lincoln hugs him.

(END)  
-  
Crisminech: That is all I'll type the other chapters up when this cold sets in. Laterz!

BTW Wentworth Miller and Dominic Purcell kick ASS!!! R&R PRETTY PLZ!!!


End file.
